Project Summary/Abstract The proposed research program focuses on the development and validation of the Rodent Physiologic Analysis and Recording (RODAR) System. The RODAR system embodies a wireless, noninvasive data collection, vi- sualization, and storage solution for monitoring animals' physiological status, behavior, and environment. The RODAR system o ers continuous or intermittent recording, synchronization, and real-time display of physiologic data including: heart rate, respiratory rate, activity, and skin temperature, and environmental data including: ambient temperature, humidity, ammonia, carbon dioxide, and other gases. The system also includes wireless \bridge modules that will allow third-party or custom-made sensors to be integrated seamlessly into the wireless RODAR framework. Physiologic data are collected via miniature, lightweight Remote Physiologic Modules (RPMs) that are worn on the dorsal surface of the animal, with sensors integrated into an adjustable, chew-resistant jacket with a minimal form factor. The jacket is easily placed on the animal and features a rechargeable battery that can be replaced without removing the jacket. Both washable and disposable varieties of jacket will be available. Environmental data are collected using wireless, chew-proof Remote Environment Modules (REMs) that can be placed in living quarters or experimental environments. Remote Bridge Modules (RBMs) will be available that can accept arbitrary analog inputs (e.g., from third-party or custom sensors) and seamlessly integrate such data with native RODAR sensors. This capability allows a wide range of sensing modalities to operate as \nodes wirelessly within the RODAR framework. All data collected by the RPMs, REMs, and RBMs are automatically time synchronized by the system. The RODAR system will enable simultaneous monitoring of up to 72 remote sensor modules (any combination of RPMs, REMs, and/or RBMs). Wireless videographic cameras can also be used with the RODAR system to enable visual monitoring and recording of the animals in real time. All RODAR remote unit data are transmitted wirelessly to a common receiver unit called the Hub. The Hub synchronizes the incoming data streams and relays the consolidated data to a PC using a standard network communications protocol. The PC can be local or remote, allowing experimental data to be viewed in real time from anywhere with an Internet connection. Software designed from the ground-up to be highly usable by researchers, technicians, and veterinarians provides both real-time and retrospective display of data, performs any additional processing that is desired, archives received data in a standard database format, and allows data collection protocols to be selected for the remote units. The RODAR system is a powerful, scalable, and extensible wireless architecture for noninvasive monitoring of animals' physiological status, behavior, and environmental conditions; it is also designed to facilitate the integration of additional sensor modalities as such technologies become available.